The Armory
Welcome to the Armory, here you will find several useful items such as rings, trinkets, amulets and more. The Left Box *Ring of Cunning: +20 to all chance rolls below 80. *Amulet of Inner Spirit: Can roll two chance rolls. First chance roll is normal, second adds 30% attackpower if it succeeds. 2 rounds cooldown. *Amulet of Fading: Makes wearer less likely to be attacked. *Ring of Mastery: 100% chance to hit, does not crit. 3 rounds cooldown. *Nebulite Trinket: Provides a moderate barrier around user, soaks up 150 damage. Cannot stack/refresh barriers. 1 round cooldown after barrier is gone. *Ring of the Dead: Convert up to six corpses into undead warriors/mages. 3 rounds cooldown. The Right Box *Carved Runestone: Can be imbued into a useful magical object. Takes two item slots Infernostone: Creates a pillar of fire underneath target, deals 200 fire damage. Chance to burn target. 3 rounds cooldown. Takes two item slots. Icestone: Freezes target in a block of ice for one round. 3 rounds cooldown. Takes two item slots. Shadowstone: Blackens the area around the target, hands from below grab and pull at their target. 30% chance to remove target from battle. 6 rounds cooldown. Takes two item slots. Thunderstone: Unleashes the terrible fury of electricity, instantly and unavoidably damaging the target for 300 arcane damage. 4 rounds cooldown. Takes two item slots. Earthstone: Causes a tremor in the local area, target is taken by an opening hole. Incapacitates target for 1 - 2 rounds. 4 rounds cooldown. Takes two item slots. *Empty Orb: Can be imbued into a useful magical object. Takes three item slots. Molten Orb: Fires a wave of molten flame at the target, causing 400 fire damage. Chance to burn target. 5 rounds cooldown. Takes three item slots. Frozen Orb: Summons a blizzardy storm causing 20 damage to everyone every turn for 1 round. 3 rounds cooldown. Takes three item slots. Dark Orb: Blackens out the light from the sun/moon, causes pitch black darkness. Gives user infrared vision until sun/moon returns. Lasts 2 turns. 4 rounds cooldown. Takes three item slots. Static Orb: Increases user's movement and attack speeds, +50 to chance rolls below 50. Lasts 1 round. 6 rounds cooldown. Takes three item slots. Stone Orb: Covers the user in earthly armor, increasing armor by 60 for 2 rounds. 4 rounds cooldown. Takes three item slots. Enchantments *Weapon: Engulfing Shadows: 15% chance to surround target in engulfing shadows, intimidating those living greatly and dealing 10 damage every turn for 2 rounds. *Armor(feet): Wings of the Eagle: Slower descent while falling, and a 10+ to chance roll below 90 *Weapon: Blinding Flame: 40% chance to burn victim (-5 per turn). 10% chance to blind target by both eyes and sense of smell. *Armor(chest): Inner Fire: Adds 50% more HP to user, at the cost of -25% damage from user or users minions. *Armor(platelegs): Armored Tank: Adds 30 more armor to wearer, makes legs harder to break at the cost of -15 to chance roll. *Weapon(swords): Invisible Blades: Quickens weapons. Adds +30 to attack chance rolls below 70, adds Dangerous Target passive. Defensive chance rolls remain the same. *Weapon(2haxe): Meteor: Can fire a meteor at target from end of the axe, deals 400 chaos damage. 5 rounds cooldown. *Armor(head): Timed Vision: +30 to defensive rolls. Boosting attack takes twice as long. *Weapon(2hsword): Dark Barrier: Blocking an attack successfully creates a personal barrier that soaks up to 300 damage. Lasts 1 round. 3 round cooldown after barrier is gone. *Armor(gloves): Unyielding Grip: Cannot be disarmed, always deals full damage. -15 to defensive chance rolls. *Armor(chest): Spectral Form: User enters spectral form and cannot harm nor be harmed. 3 round cooldown after exiting Spectral Form.